Desiree
Desiree the Wishing Ghost''' is a villainous from Danny Phantom (show). She travels the world granting anyones wish, at least any that she hears. However, the wishes she grants have a catch, in which they end with disastrous results or severe consequences. The more wishes she grants, the more powerful she becomes, making her a threat to Danny Phantom. History Desiree was cared for by a Sultan with many riches. He cared for her and offered her many gifts, even an entire kingdom in her favor. However, the sultans jealous wife banished her from their kingdom. Desiree wandered around endlessly, slowly dying of a broken heart and old age. After her death she saw to it, that she'd be able to grant anyones most deepest desire as the Sultan did to her. However, while not originally evil she soon started to become angry and jealous of all of her "masters" recieving everything they ever wanted. In order to see to it that they not be happy, everytime anyone wishes for something she makes the wish turn on them by causing disastrous finales to the wish. At some point in history, her spirit was captured and sealed within a magic lamp where she was kept until she was released at a carnival. Personality Appearances ''Danny Phantom (show) Desiree first appeared in an episode called "What you Want", where she was released by a little girl at a carnival and granted the childs wish to have cotton candy (causing a tidal wave of it to trash the carnival.) She also granted Dash the wish to crush the football team by turning him into a hulk-like creature, and later turned Paulina into a anime character. Later on she gived a surfers car the ability to fly, which proved uncontrollable. Her most dangerous wish was when she granted Tucker ghost powers of his very own as he was jealous of Danny. However his powers proved to great and he soon became corrupted by them, turning him evil. After a rivalry with Danny and Tucker, Danny fought Desiree and used his smarts to finally capture her (wishing that she be captured in the thermus, a wish she had to obey.) Desiree later made a cameo appearance in the episode "Prisoners of Love." She was in the Ghost Zone Jail along with Danny's other enemies before breaking free with them. In the episode "Memory Blank" she appears once again to be in time for a meteor shower, a time when wishers would surely wish, giving her even more power. However Sam Manson soon wishes she had never met Danny, Desiree granted the wish and Sam found herself in a world where she and Danny never met and Danny never got his ghost powers (as she was partially the cause.) Sam befriended Danny again and he regained his powers once more. The two confronted Desiree who kept getting more powerful due to the amounts of wishes being made during the meteor shower. Sam finally wishes that she never made her prior wish, another wish the wishing ghost had to obey "I have to stop granting every wish I hear." Danny regains his memory and experience and defeats Desiree yet again. She had a small cameo in "Reign Storm" when Skulker led many ghosts out of the Ghost Zone. She appears in "The Fright Before Christmas" as one of the many ghosts who helped Danny save Christmas. Desiree returns for the series finale "Phantom Planet" first as a ghost who was attacked by Vlad's ghost hunting team and later as a ghost who helped Danny make the world intangible so a giant meteor could pass through it. 'In Video Games Desiree appears as an opponent in the game. Trivia *Her name is a pun off the word "Desire". *She died of a broken heart and old age *Despite having died of old age, she somehow retains her beauty in the afterlife as a ghost. Gallery Desiree 2.jpeg Desiree.png|Desiree ready to strike Desiree 3.jpeg|Desiree flying Desiree 4.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ghosts Category:Villains Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Magic Users Category:Femme Fatale Category:Villainesses Category:Antagonists Category:Supervillains